


吻于殷色 05

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色 05

我有些哑口无言，感到自己的下腹都在隐隐作痛，不知读者们又该如何接受这样的桥段呢？

“那人生下孩子后，我的生活姑且又步入了正轨......”Dylan边说边走到酒架旁，“来点红酒吗？”  
“不了...谢谢，我开车来的。”  
“哦！可惜了。”他耸耸肩，拔开木塞，倒出些深红半透明的液体。之前的故事一瞬间在我的脑海中流淌，那杯中的到底是酒液还是什么别的不得而知，心中惴惴不安起来。  
“教书，赚钱，说得简单些，就是养家糊口。”他晃着酒杯走到一扇紧闭的门边，指关节有节奏的在门把上扣击两下，咚咚。几秒后，唰唰划门的怪异声响传过来。  
“是猫。”他笑着说。

“那个......您说生活回归正轨，所以还是没有转化为吸血鬼吗？”  
“......”Dylan泛红的眼珠一转，“你总是这么急切，对吗？”  
“啊......不...抱歉。”我后悔起来。  
“没关系。”他小口啜饮，液体将下唇内侧染得殷红，“我的转化，就是在那之后不久的事。”  
“生了孩子之后吗？是Thomas转化的你？”  
“准确的说......”他合了下眼，从记忆中将往事揪出，“那也是无奈之举。”

———————————————————————————

“从这儿...到这里，就是高加索山脉。”Dylan用笔在地图上画出一道带着曲折的线条，“然后这个点，就是厄尔普鲁士峰。”  
“这座山很高吗？”Alfred扬起小脸，浅色的眼睛好奇地瞧着Dylan。  
“是的，很高，据说是欧洲大陆最高的山峰。”  
“人能爬上去吗？”  
“当然不行！”Shirley有些不耐烦地打断，“我们这里如果遇上风暴都会死人，那种地方怎么可能有人上得去。”  
Alfred遗憾地垂下脑袋，“......我希望自己有一天能爬上去。”

Dylan微笑着注视男孩深褐色头发中央那个小小的发旋，为孩童的期冀感到欢欣无比。自从Thomas生产，他也对童言无忌的孩子更多了一层喜爱。

“或许有一天，人类是能上去的。”他把地图折叠起来夹进书中，“好了，孩子们，今天的课就到这儿了。你们该去洗漱准备晚餐了。”  
“今天也要离开吗？”Shirley装作漫不经心地问道。少女年轻的心对这位英俊开朗的家庭教师感到难言的悸动，并在每当想到对方总要在夜晚离开庄园时充满嫉妒。  
“是啊......”Dylan安抚地揉揉女孩黑色的卷发。

他最终还是跟夫人老爷坦白了Thomas的事。当然，隐瞒了男人的身份与住处，只说是在山下的村庄里相识的Omega。Lizzy的存在让他不忍心再瞒下去，或者说他为那个可爱的女婴感到满心骄傲。那个天使般的孩子，是他的亲生骨肉，这是多么神圣的事情。  
好在Katia非常通情达理，甚至表现得十分热情。她坚持要Dylan每晚陪伴母子，并时常送给他些保养品与点心。  
“夫人让我帮你准备了壶乳粥。”Will把温热的银壶塞在Dylan的背囊中，“路上小心。”  
“谢谢。也替我谢谢夫人。”Dylan熟练地用小腿一夹，早已清楚路线的马慢悠悠地迈动前蹄。

 

赶到拜特山庄时才下午五时过半，天仍亮着，意味着Thomas还没有苏醒。Dylan轻车熟路下楼打开棺盖，把窝在Thomas臂弯中的襁褓抱进怀中，拉一拉纯棉被单露出Lizzy柔软的脸蛋。人类与吸血鬼的孩子也会大体遵循吸血鬼的作息，在白天乖乖睡觉，却不至于到吸血鬼那样的昏睡状态。  
戳戳小家伙娇嫩的皮肤，Lizzy的脑袋往Dylan怀里钻了钻，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
宝宝遗传了Thomas的大眼睛和Dylan的长睫毛，扑朔着望上来的模样相当动人。Dylan觉得心都要化了，不禁凑上去在Lizzy额头上亲了一口，却不料小家伙咧开嘴哇哇大哭。

“哦~哦~Lizzy不哭不哭......”他慌了神，抱着孩子在地下室转来转去，哭声只增不减。  
打开尿布开了一眼，并没有拉尿，又看到女婴边抽噎边小幅度嘬动嘴唇，他终于明白Lizzy饿了。普通孩子每四小时就要喂一次，可Lizzy的“母亲”每天都有大段时间在沉睡。宝宝不醒还好，一被弄醒马上饥饿感就涌上来了。  
Dylan苦恼地凑上去看看Thomas。金发男人正姿势端正地卧在棺中，怎么瞧也没法在这个状态下给孩子喂奶。震耳欲聋的尖厉哭声又在耳边吵了一会儿，Dylan终于一狠心咬破食指，塞进Lizzy口中。

还没长牙的宝宝立即止住啼哭，眨着无辜含泪的大眼睛乖乖地吸吮父亲的血液。  
“小Lizzy啊，你可真幸福，两个爸爸要轮班才能喂饱这张贪吃的小嘴。”他再次小心翼翼地亲吻Lizzy的额头，婴儿带着些奶香的皮肤质感让Dylan的内心暖成一滩蜜浆。他在棺材旁的椅子安稳坐下，边喂血边左动动右捏捏软软香香的宝宝。Thomas总是不情愿让他亲Lizzy的，担心男人在外沾上些山庄没有的病菌回来。只得趁这些细碎又珍贵的小时光，认真将女孩绵软温热的身子抱在臂弯中，虔诚地打量她的模样。  
浅褐色清澈的瞳色，暗室中放大的瞳孔让Lizzy的神情可爱异常，薄薄的嘴唇包裹住父亲的指尖，未发育的牙床费力地挤压着Dylan的皮肤。  
他深情地注视着Dylan，感谢上帝赐予自己这样一个宝贝。她是多么可爱，娇小，美丽而又纯洁。她让万物都变得更加神圣，熠熠生辉，给了他的生命清晰的指引，为了这个天使，他愿意倾注所有。这或许是他和Thomas唯一一件形成绝对共识的事。  
“嗨~宝贝儿，看爸爸，咦？”他用手遮住脸接着突然露出，“爸爸在这儿呢！”  
小Lizzy抓着Dylan的食指咯咯笑起来。  
于是他的整个世界都变得明媚了。

“嗯......Dylan？”  
软糯的声音从棺材中飘出来，Thomas揉着眼睛懒洋洋地坐起来。从前他通常都会赖上好一阵子床，自从有了Lizzy，倒是每天都强迫自己尽早起身照顾孩子。  
担心Thomas又搬出那套“外界不洁论”，Dylan瞧瞧把脸远离Lizzy，“早啊，Thomas。”他在傍晚将近六点这样说道。  
金发男人咂咂嘴冲他张开双臂，“Lizzy。”  
“我喂过了......”他有点不情愿地把女婴递到对方怀里，同时心中满是缠着酸味的甜意。是从什么时候，他和Thomas开始抢着抱Lizzy了呢？  
“其实可以等我喂的...现在感觉好涨啊。”Thomas的话带着些不满，空出只手揉了揉涨奶发硬的胸部。  
“没事，可以挤出来给我喝嘛。”Dylan傻笑着打趣，又在Thomas凛厉的视线下乖乖闭上了嘴。

 

Lizzy在的时光总过得那么快，瞬目的刹那，将近两个月的时光过去了。Thomas感到一种多年未曾存在过的充实感，他没料到孩子会给自己带来如此的满足。他一个人生活太久了，即便曾出现一两个过客，终究也只是饵食罢了。还有Dylan，他讶异自己竟会允许那个男人闯入这个世界，这间闭塞、寒冷、阴森且毫无生机的小山庄。尽管拒绝承认，Dylan确实填补了一块空缺。  
Thomas感到乳头一松，低头发现Lizzy不知何时睡了过去，而Dylan也仰着脑袋半躺在扶椅中酣然入梦。金发男人将笑意从嘴角隐去，缓缓起身，给那个黑发大男孩盖上一条毛毯。  
人类与吸血鬼在冷戚的宅子里结合，孕育，甚至共度了将近一年的时光，实在是不可思议。Thomas的喉结上下滚动，咽下某些不知名的情绪。然而，然而，他不能再这样继续下去了。

于是Thomas消失了，一夜之间，和Lizzy同时无踪可寻，留下空荡荡的山庄。

Dylan裹着毯子，哆哆嗦嗦在山庄搜遍了每个角落后，沉默着接受了这个现实。这天总会来的，男人一瞬间被抽走全部力气，跌坐在陈旧的地板上。  
Lizzy......  
熟悉的房子突然偌大无比，缩在一层的Dylan显得那么渺小。他拼命把身体团起来，却无法在初秋获得一丝温暖。眼泪在脸颊变凉干涸，心脏在裂开皱缩后生出疤痕变得僵硬。  
他用手指从两侧夹住鼻翼，不让抽噎声泄出。如果可以的话，真想听那姑娘叫一声爸爸啊......

蔷薇庄园的人没怎么意外地接受了Dylan回归独身的事实。只有Kaya偶尔会忧虑地在走廊尽头望一眼出神的男人。

秋天就那么过去，山上的第二个冬季到来了。

“我去镇子上买些药。”Dylan套上棕色兔绒大衣，头顶戴着那顶破旧的小礼帽。  
“你看上去糟...Dyl，听着，你得试着散散心。”Will拍拍Dylan单薄的后背，心下一惊。

夜里八时，镇上刮起大雪。街边橱窗中映照在白色绒装地面的灯光温和又柔软，却让砥砺在寒风中的Dylan增添了一份孤独。他弯着腰，装着大药片的纸袋揉捏在手中抵住腹部。又疼起来了，像团火在身体里燃烧，窜着烈焰烧断了神经。  
再走过两条街道，就能到栓马的马厩了。  
形单影只的身子踉跄地愈发厉害，并最终跪倒在冰冷的地面。  
“咳咳...呃，呕————”剧痛绞着恶心一路涌上来，成股喷溅在雪地上。  
是暗红色的血液。  
Dylan恍惚中用手指轻触染成殷红的雪，苦笑着心想若是Thomas在这儿，肯定要可惜浪费了这么多食粮。  
意识越来越远。  
车轮滚动和马匹嘶鸣的声音逐渐接近。  
“哐——！”地一声，一切都变成了寂静的漆黑。

正在小憩的Thomas猛然惊醒，鬓角被冷汗打湿，而他已经不知多少年没流过汗了。与此同时，Lizzy尖厉地哭起来，刺耳嘹亮的声音回荡在狭小的旅舍房间内。

他心慌地围着床转了一圈后，意识到Dylan发生了意外。他和女儿都吸过Dylan的血液，无形的纽带已经难以切断。  
焦灼地咬着下唇，直到血液渗出，他终于认命地闭上眼，抱着Lizzy冲出房间。  
感觉，完全凭着感觉，他找到街头，看到了地上那滩血迹。然后顺着熟悉的味道，Thomas混进医院熙熙攘攘的人群间。突然的大雪让整个镇子陷入混乱，事故频发，医院充溢着嘈杂与血腥味。浓郁的食物香气使Thomas眼前一晕，连忙捂住口鼻，顺着走廊寻找数日未见的男人。

很快他就发现了躺在病床上的Dylan，裹满纱布，奄奄一息。

“耶稣上帝啊！他是我的家人，为什么不能让我带他回家？！”金发男人声音颤抖着在走廊内咆哮。  
“先生，如果现在离开，他必死无疑。”医生与护士抬着手拦在面前。  
Thomas抽抽鼻子，通红的双眼直勾勾看着他们，“......我知道什么样的人会死。他留在这里，也会是一样的结局。而我，更倾向于让他在家里离开。”

纤瘦的吸血鬼一手抱着孩子，一手架着垂死的伤员，只用半个时辰便窜回山庄。  
Lizzy在嗅到父亲气味的瞬间停止了啼哭，好奇地扭头瞅着气息奄奄的男人。

“Dylan......”Thomas把Dylan放平在黑暗山庄的地板上，借着月光试图唤醒脸色青白的人，“我要给你一个，我不曾有过的选择。以目前的状态你活不过今晚。”  
男人费力地半睁开一只眼睛。  
“要么死，要么永生。”

Dylan干枯的嘴唇颤抖着微嘬，眼珠转动着看向Thomas怀中的女婴，“......我不想走......”

下一秒，尖牙刺穿了他的颈部皮肤和血管，仅剩的生命流入Thomas口中。  
他在最后一刻放开Dylan，咬破手腕，自己的鲜血滴入俨然已经死去的人微张的唇间。猩红的液体晕染了惨白，Dylan倏然睁眼，嘴唇贴上Thomas腕部贪婪地吮吸。

“...Dyl...够了，够了！”

Thomas夺回手腕跌坐在地上，大口喘息，愣愣注视着Dylan缓缓坐起。  
男人的面色更加苍白，却褪去那种铁青。眼下晕出淡红色的眼袋，宣告着身体对血液的渴望，舌尖舔过尖牙，卷走残留的甘甜滋味。他的毛孔仿佛霎时打开，一切感官都被无限放大。一瞬间万物都有了声音有了气味，谱成杂糅辉煌的乐章。  
“......Thomas，”他的声音沙哑干涩，瞳孔蒙上一层血色。  
“欢迎来到新生命，Dylan。”金发男人弯起唇线，向他新的子民伸出手。

对于新生吸血鬼来说，被放大的不仅仅是感官，还有欲望。  
一天前还能为了Lizzy付出一切的Dylan此时只得抱着膝盖窝在墙角发抖，甚至不敢凑近看一眼女儿。隔着远远一段距离就能闻到婴儿甜美的气味，周身所有细胞都在渴求嗜血与杀戮的快感。他就像是戒断期的瘾君子，疼痛不堪精神错乱。更令人绝望的是，他不会在白天沉睡，煎熬被拉长到每时每刻。  
不知过了几天，Thomas抱着Lizzy醒来后，发现屋里倒着只干瘪的野狐尸体。

Dylan看过来的目光，满是愤恨与戒备。  
“杀了我吧......”他的嗓音断了线般沙哑。  
“亲爱的，你早该明白，我们是杀不死的。”  
“桃木呢？还有大蒜，十字架，阳光？”男人的声音颤抖到近乎诚恳。  
Thomas用怜悯的眼神俯视着他，“山庄的大门就是桃木制作，因为这讽刺到好笑，几乎所有文字记载都是虚假的。大蒜只会引起我们的厌恶，十字架...就连普通人类也会有本能的敬畏不是吗？事实证明，没有什么能真正伤害我们，你能想到的所有方法，相信我，我全部尝试过了。为此我在门上镶了个十字架，告诉上帝，即便如此，我也是他虔诚的教徒呢。”

“何苦这样折磨自己？”鬼魅诱惑的语线凑到耳边谆谆善诱，“山脚的小村庄有那么多人生活，很大一部分还是家人离开孤身独居，镇上则有更多...食物。而离我们更近的地方，你知道蔷薇庄园的家眷有多少人吗？”  
“闭嘴...闭嘴！”Dylan捂住双耳大吼，吓得Lizzy也嚎啕大哭。  
“多么傻啊，Dylan，你难道要把别人的性命放在自己之前？”Thomas也没恼火，笑笑站起身，走进山庄的冷窖，回来时手里多了两个暗红色的血袋。在寒风中保存了一天一夜，血液已被冻成坚硬的红冰。  
“你以为我难得去趟医院，就只把你自己偷出来了？”  
微弱的炉火光芒中，Thomas忽明忽暗的笑容阴寒到诡异。

因嗜血欲望难抑，Dylan随后以患病为由辞去了蔷薇庄园的工作。他仍反对攻击人类，便着手于医疗用品的买卖工作，借此混迹在医疗设施间，窃取新鲜血液。那是个很好的时代，万物都在马不停蹄地发展，这个行业前景不错，没出几年便攒下可观的财富。  
他慢慢不再思考自己和Thomas的关系，也不再介入对方偶尔有些残忍的行径。有何不可呢？Thomas需要陪伴与满足，自己也需要指导和归属感，他们各取所需，又有共同深爱的女儿，这种奇异的联系将两人紧密栓系。久而久之，便就习惯了彼此的存在。两人严格给彼此保留空间，他们可以谈天说地，从各大洲的战争文明史谈论到当今艺术与哲学，却不会轻易过问曾经。Dylan逐渐把那个转化Thomas的男人按入脑海深处，这很有帮助，让相处简单了许多。

食欲得到控制后，山庄里甚至养了只宠物，那也是蝙蝠以外唯一逃过Dylan尖牙的哺乳动物。  
那是初春的凌晨，太阳还未升起，天空已泛起鱼肚白色的光芒。本准备解开发带下楼入睡的Thomas刚浮上来的倦意被一溜烟跑进房内的Lizzy吵得无影无踪。  
“Daddy，daddy！你看！给Papa，食物！”幼小却壮实的女孩声音尖厉地嘣着简单的单词，无情的魔爪倒提着一只白色细长毛绒绒的动物。  
“耶稣上帝啊！”Thomas快步上去把那只动物夺下来以防抓伤了小女儿，“你从哪儿抓来的......这是只雪貂？你从山上发现了一只雪貂？”  
“嗯！”Lizzy眨眨焦糖色大眼睛欢快地说。  
父女二人的吵闹声引得楼上工作的Dylan走下来，“嗨~小公主？听说你带回来了什么宝贝？”  
“甜品，papa！”  
“哦，我的小甜心——”被女儿的贴心甜得心都融化了的Dylan凑近打量那只在Thomas怀中变得温顺的雪貂，又看了眼Thomas些许欢喜的表情，“Lizzy，你知道吗，镇子上的小姑娘都有养宠物哦。不过猫猫狗狗没法在这么冷的地方生活，所以...我们不如把它留下来吧？Papa一点都不饿。”  
当然，小姑娘在那之后因为雪貂大幅度占用了Thomas的“抱抱时间”而生了好一阵子闷气。

 

尽管嗜血之性在Dylan的克制与智慧下勉强得到解决，可同样难以压抑的，还有性欲。  
Thomas与Dylan从不谈感情，但不妨碍他们像野兽一般在床上，客厅，地板，厨房交缠。适应新身份之后的第一次交媾，足足持续了数天，折腾得Thomas一到发情期就把自己关进房间绝不和Dylan碰面。

“你怎么不像其他Omega那样发情？”他跪在床边，把Thomas的囊袋舔得啧啧作响，其间忍不住戏谑地提出疑惑。  
“Honey，等你也活了九十岁，就明白发情期不是什么无法忍耐的事情了。”Thomas红着脸揪住对方的黑发将他拉起接吻，腰部扭动着把柱身与Dylan交叠着磨蹭，美酒的信息素味道在房间内扩散。  
舔了舔Thomas颈部涨起的血管，Dylan把硬挺的阴茎顶入早已黏了一滩前液的后穴。

“啊——操！”Thomas的指甲猛地扣进Dylan后颈，纤细雪白的脖子向后折出美丽的弧度。  
“Shhhh......宝贝儿，别出声，我好不容易把Lizzy哄睡着了。”男人强健的双臂撑在身下人两侧，腰胯不停歇地大力摇摆。食髓知味的后穴不满足地收紧挽留粗大的柱身，分泌的液体把连接处沾染地晶莹发亮。  
Thomas眯着眼睛捂住嘴，随着剧烈的抽插发出唔唔的含糊声音。他的下身在Dylan紧实的小腹来回摩擦，蹭得龟头发红。

金发男人的反应让Dylan兴致盎然，想进一步打碎对方的堡垒。他一个顶弄，整根没入，前端抵住泊泊流水的生殖腔口揉碾。大概是生Lizzy的艰辛给Thomas留下了些心理阴影，他再没在床上打开生殖腔。可敏感的部位一被刺激，本还扭动着的身子立马软成一滩水，懒懒地现在被褥中任Dylan折腾。  
“嗯...啊——好棒，Dylan...你好棒——”压抑声音的叮嘱早被抛至脑后，胳膊搭在Dylan肩上，嘴唇贴上他的喉结，牙齿用力咬破皮肤吸吮渗出的血液。未喝下的猩红液体蜿蜒流下，滴在Thomas线条锐利的锁骨与胸膛上，引诱着Dylan吻上去啃咬舔舐。  
越来越快的撞击中，只剩淫靡的水声与喘息，让空气逐渐升温。

每次交合后，Thomas总是愿同Dylan贴着身体黏糊一阵子的，这是Omega对Alpha肉体最基本的需求。男人蜷着身子，枕在Dylan胸膛，难得收起所有锋芒与防备，像只吃饱的猫一样卧在那里享受抚摸。

“希望Lizzy的记忆能更接近人类孩子......”Thomas脸贴着Dylan皮肤闷声说着，震得Dylan胸膛嗡嗡作响，“不然长大后会突然发现自己都听见了些什么不堪入耳的东西。”  
“我都说了，你得小声点。”Dylan用手指缠绕对方撒在胸前的金发，心里为他盘算着更多的编发花样。  
毛茸茸的金色脑袋来回滚了滚后，Thomas抬眼看向半坐的男人，脸上挂着微妙的坏笑，“以前还是个听话又纯情的菜鸟......这才几年，怎么也变成混账流氓了？”  
“哦？”Dylan折起身子，俯身啃咬Thomas的脖子，气息吹打在敏感的腺体上，担心被Alpha标记的男人马上紧张地扭过头去，“Tommy，别叫我菜鸟。”手滑向对方黏腻的股间将人架起，不知疲倦的下身再次挤进Thomas体内。夜晚对他们来说，总是很长。

即便是维持这样有些疯狂的关系，两人对于Lizzy来说都是绝对称职的家长。在彼此的领域工作几年后，买下伦敦市里的公寓，为Lizzy创造适合孩子成长的环境。他们扮演着相爱和谐的模样，常常各牵一只小手，在深夜的伦敦街头漫步。Thomas交给女孩文学与礼仪，Dylan则传授其他关于广阔世界的知识。除了外貌是两位男性，他们就像是琴瑟和谐相敬如宾的恩爱伴侣。  
然而种族混血儿童心智发育比人类快许多，四岁多时，Lizzy就会坐在Dylan膝头同他讨论些深刻的存在意义问题了。古灵精怪的金发女孩敏锐地察觉到两位父亲之间的关系并不似其他夫妻那般纯粹，更多的是以自己为中心彼此牵拉。

“Papa，你爱Daddy吗？”Lizzy搂着Dylan的脖子小声问。  
尽管不止一次被问到，Dylan还是语塞了。他讲不清那种暧昧的关系，也无法对孩子说谎。“宝贝儿，甜心，我们是一家人，所以...当然，我像爱你一样爱他。”  
“......”Lizzy嘟起小嘴，“可是你们和其他爸爸妈妈不一样。”  
“没错...但是两个爸爸跟一个爸爸一个妈妈是同样幸福的事啊。”他有些歉疚地捏捏女孩的鼻尖。  
不料Lizzy晃了晃那头蓬松的金发，“是别的地方不一样。你们出门都不会挽着胳膊，睡前也不会亲亲说我爱你，还会有小秘密让Lizzy瞒着。”  
Dylan皱起眉头，“小秘密？”  
小姑娘抿抿嘴唇，接着凑到父亲耳边，“那天睡觉前跟Daddy聊天，他说如果没有Kiki就不会有他，也不会有Lizzy了。说完又让Lizzy不要告诉Papa，可Lizzy不想撒谎......”  
Dylan张了张嘴却没有说出一个词语。  
“Kiki是谁呀？是Daddy的爸爸吗？”Lizzy好奇地揪揪父亲的耳垂。  
“呃...不，他谁也不是。”深吸一口气后他将女儿抱起。去你的，Thomas，他走得飞快，几乎有些粗暴地把女儿塞进窝在躺椅上一脸茫然的金发男人怀里。去他妈的Kiki，睡着我买的床，你还在挂念着其他男人？  
他终究没把这些话说出口，他们还有女儿，他希望Lizzy像其他孩子那样长大，而不是成为双亲那样扭曲又绝望的吸血鬼。这是仅剩的把他留在Thomas身边的理由了。

但这个理由在Lizzy九岁那年碎成粉末。  
Dylan在将那位可怜的钢琴老师埋在郊外的荒野后，回家第一件事就是把Thomas扔了出去。

“操你的，Thomas！”他怒吼着踢开脚边的桌子。“她还是个孩子！你就不能只脏自己的手吗？！”  
“那又如何？这是我们的天性，Dylan。或许你选择了那种没有质量没有尊严的生存方式，但我有义务给女儿提供更纯粹高级的营养。”Thomas爬起来时咯咯笑着说。  
“我...我努力想让Lizzy活得想个人类，而不是我们这种行尸走肉！她明明可以靠普通食物生活的，你为什么要对那个人下手？”愤怒冲击得Dylan大脑有些混乱，话语都说不清楚。  
“人类？呵呵。Dylan，那些冷冻过的血液，动物，还有普通食物都没法让Lizzy获得她应有的能力。如果她像人类一样几十年后就死去呢，我怎么办？”  
“你他妈怎么办跟那孩子有什么关系，她有权利活自己的人生，而不是现在就被你变成杀人的恶魔！你把她当什么了，漫长生命中解闷的陪伴？生下她就是为了这个吗？”  
“你什么都不知道，Dylan，你也不知道那孩子想要什么不是吗？”Thomas正正衣襟，说得大义凛然。  
“哦？不如你说说看，我都不知道些什么？不知道Lizzy只是你自我满足的产物？不知道我只是用来帮你繁育后代的工具？不知道你满脑子都是那个什么...叫Kiki的人，怎么？你也在他那里伤心了吗？遭遇了和我同样的事吧，自以为是被选中的特别存在，到头来发现只是一枚棋子，被毫不留情抛弃后又找上了我这个可怜虫？”  
金发男人倏地怔住，愣了几秒后，抬起颤抖的食指指向Dylan，“...我警告你，Dylan O'Brien......不要用那种口气谈论他。”  
那副样子让Dylan的怒火霎时消散了，只留下空洞的可笑，一点一点，把他的胸膛挖出一个黑窟窿。他垂下头，自嘲地噗嗤笑出声。  
“看来你真的很在乎他。”  
“Dyl......”  
“得了，”黑发吸血鬼抬起手打断了对方，“呵——Sangster先生，谢谢你这么多年来的装模作样......你看上去太累了。不如就到此为止吧，你继续走你的永生之路，我也去找自己的道路了。”

他转身时仍期待着Thomas会拉住自己，从背后搂住自己快被击垮的腰肢，期待着Thomas对自己也有那么一丝道不明的情愫，但是没有，男人定在原地，像一直以来那样站得笔直。  
哒哒哒的脚步声飞速冲下来，Lizzy满脸泪花地一把抱住他的大腿。“Papa不要走——呜呜呜，求你了......我再也不吸血了......别扔下Lizzy好不好？”女孩哽咽着请求。  
“Elizabeth，松手。”Thomas在身后淡淡地命令。  
“不要！Papa，求你了......”  
Dylan痛苦地合眼，缓缓弯腰抚摸女儿的头发，“嘿，小公主......我很抱歉，你跟Daddy住会很安全的。况且，你知道该怎么找到我，不是吗？”  
轻吻Lizzy的额头，他强压下要从喉咙冲出的悲戚，头也不回地消失在暗夜中。

 

TBC


End file.
